


Power & Control

by FearThisQueer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearThisQueer/pseuds/FearThisQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek teaches Jackson to respect his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliated

**Author's Note:**

> Set post season 2 and assuming Jackson stays in Beacon Hills. Basically this is my way of dealing with Colton Haynes' absence in season 3. Dubious consent because Derek jumps Jackson in the shower but then he becomes a willing participant.

Jackson is the last one in the locker room after lacrosse practice, taking a long hot shower to ease the tension he feels still bubbling just beneath the surface. He hears someone burst through the doors, when he catches Derek’s scent he groans internally because he knows he is going to get a lecture.

“Before you say anything, I know I fucked up, okay? But the full moon is tomorrow, you know how it is.”

Looking stoic but even more unamused than usual, Derek strides up next to him. “You have to be more careful Jackson, you can’t use your abilities like that on the field!” 

“I know okay, but nothing happened, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?!” Derek’s eyes flash red as he stares Jackson down, trying to be all intimidating. “You could have hurt someone, or worse, exposed yourself to humans!”

“How come you don’t get on Scott or Isaac’s case? Get off my ass already.”

His eyebrows furrow together disapprovingly as he speaks, “Because they have better control than you, they don’t need me to watch over them like a child.”

"Whatever" Jackson says dismissively while he turns away from Derek to resume washing himself. 

Derek moves so fast that Jackson barely has time to process what happens. He is forced up against the shower wall with one of Derek's hands on the back of his head pressing his face into the tiles and the other has twisted Jackson's arm behind his back. The angle is painful and Jackson knows from experience that it would dislocate his shoulder if he tried to struggle free. He is at Derek's mercy and all he can do is wait for him to fill his daily quota of pushing people into walls. 

"You will give me your full attention when I'm speaking to you" Derek growls.

His warm breath ghosts over the back of his neck and Derek is a solid wall of heat and muscle behind him with hardly any space between their bodies. Against his will, the sensations go straight to his dick. Jackson tries desperately to prevent his length from hardening and hopes the alpha won't notice. But of course when they are this close and Jackson is naked He knows that hope is futile. There is a sharp inhale as Derek surely smells the arousal bleeding off of Jackson. He can practically hear the smirk in his voice when Derek says "That's more like it. Figures you would like getting thrown around, you need somebody to put you in your place." 

The hold lessens slightly and Derek leans down so that his mouth is hovering over the patch of skin where shoulder meets neck, the same place where Derek gave him the bite. "I made you" Derek reminds him in a low voice. "You need to learn to respect your alpha." Then Jackson gasps as Derek's blunt human teeth sink into his flesh, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to leave red dents in the skin there. Any chance Jackson had at willing away his erection flies out the window and much to his embarrassment he is fully hard now. A tongue darts over the marks, soothing them as Derek's thumb rubs gently over the space behind his ear.

He is finally released as Derek moves back a few steps. Jackson turns to face Derek but keeps his gaze down as he tries to rub feeling back into his wrist where a white hand print is slowly fading. "Touch yourself" Derek orders. Jackson snaps his head up to meet Derek's glowing red eyes. 

"Wh- what?!" Jackson sputters.

Derek’s rakes he eyes down slowly over Jackson’s body, lingering on his rock hard dick then traveling back up to his face. "You heard me" he barks. 

A pink flush spreads across his cheeks as he drops his gaze back to the floor. _He can't be serious_ , Jackson thinks, _this is ridiculous and humiliating._ But under Derek's intense stare Jackson feels powerless to resist. He reaches a hand down to stroke himself, tentatively at first. He dips his head back against the wall and lets out a quiet sigh, grateful for the friction. Still wet from the shower, his hand glides easily over his cock. Even with his eyes closed, his werewolf senses make it impossible to ignore Derek's presence. He feels ashamed that Derek is watching this private moment, but that only makes him tighten his grip and stroke faster. Who knew that being humiliated apparently turns him on? He is so not willing to analyze what that means right now. Jackson's breath hitches as he slides his thumb over the leaking slit, and he knows Derek can smell the precum. Jackson picks up the pace when he hears a growl escape from Derek's throat. Thrilled that he can drag that reaction out of Derek, he arches his back off the wall and fucks into his fist. 

Soon a litany of "fuck, fuck, fuck" is tumbling out of Jackson's mouth and he bites his lip to stop himself from saying Derek's name. He's so close now; a few more strokes and he'll have sweet release. Suddenly Derek is right up in his personal space again and his hand shoots out to grip the base of Jackson's dick tightly, preventing him from coming. Jackson lets out a frustrated whine and tries uselessly to buck his hips into Derek's hand. "Ahh Derek please... I need to- I need to come!" he pants. "Not yet," Derek warns. "You will not cum until I give you permission. Understood?" 

Jackson nods furiously and then Derek's large hands are on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. Derek's bulge is staring him in the face and his eyes widen as Derek unzips his pants, freeing his hard cock from the confines of the denim. It’s long and uncut, curving up towards his belly. Derek's fingers grip his jaw, stroking lightly and tilting his head up. Derek stares down at him hungerly, but Jackson is surprised by the hint of softness in his expression.

It’s obvious what Derek wants him to do; touching yourself in front of someone is one thing, but giving a blowjob? That’s a whole different ball game. “I’ve never-” Jackson starts nervously, “I’m not gay, dude.” The corner of Derek’s mouth lifts up into what could almost be considered a smile before he says “If you really want me to stop I will. But I can see how bad you want it Jackson, you can’t lie to me.”

The throbbing between his legs is painful, and it’s making him desperate. Jackson darts his tongue over his lips, considering. What would Lydia think if she could see him now? On his knees in the locker room for Derek Hale. Actually, she’d probably think it was hot. He’s so on edge right now he can’t think straight. It’s not like he ever thought about Derek in that way, but now with his swollen cock right there, inches from his lips, he wants to taste it, feel the weight of it in his mouth. 

Finally he gives in, leans forward and licks a wet stripe from base to tip which causes a faint shudder to travel up Derek’s body. It’s salty and bitter, but it’s not terrible. He doesn't really know what he’s doing, but he figures the basic mechanics aren’t that difficult to figure out. Jackson wets his lips and guides the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. He bobs his head up and down, slowly taking more of Derek’s length each time. Derek lowers a hand to rest lightly on the back of Jackson’s head. But the hand doesn't push him down like Jackson thinks it might, instead it just sits there as Jackson gets used to the movement. It’s a comforting touch, and makes him let out a small hum of pleasure. Derek groans at the feeling of that and lightly rocks his hips, trying not to thrust up into Jackson’s mouth. 

Jackson really wants to be good at this. No matter how much he bitches and argues every chance he gets, he does have a deep seeded desire to please his alpha. With that thought in mind, he sinks even lower on Derek’s cock, trying to take it as deep as he can. He gags a little as the head hits the back of his throat, but he manages to hold it there as saliva pools up in his mouth and drips down his chin. Derek can’t hide the bitten off moan that produces. When Jackson finally needs to breathe he pulls off and coughs a little, whipping the back of his hand across his chin. 

“Shit, Jackson,” he chokes, “You’re doing so good.” The praise makes Jackson’s chest swell with pride and suddenly he wants nothing more than to make Derek cum. He gives Derek a few quick tugs and swirls his tongue around the head before he takes him back into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he moves quickly up and down the length. He looks up at Derek from under his lashes and then the hand on his head tightens and tugs Jackson’s hair roughly. The slight pain makes his own aching dick twitch. “You look so beautiful like this, on your knees for me” Derek purrs. With that Jackson thinks his face flushes a shade darker if that’s even possible.

Unable to hold back any longer, Derek fucks into Jackson’s mouth, grunting with every thrust. Jackson is losing himself in the sensation of Derek’s thick cock sliding over his tongue when suddenly Derek pulls him off by hair and tilts his head back. He comes in thick white lines across Jackson’s face, over his lips and cheeks. Breathing heavy, Derek sinks down onto the tile in front of Jackson and looks completely sated. 

“You can come now baby” he whispers against the shell of Jackson’s ear. He was so focused on making Derek cum that he had almost forgotten his own throbbing need. He gets a hand around himself and barely strokes at all before he’s coming hard and spilling over his fist and onto the floor. His orgasm hits him like a punch in the gut, so much more intense from being denied for so long.

When he stops seeing stars, he notices that Derek is licking his own cum off Jackson’s face and fuck that’s hot. He kisses Jackson lazily while running his fingers lightly up and down his back. That gives Jackson chills and then he realizes that they’re both sitting on the floor of the shower, where someone could have walked in anytime and seen them. That thought throws Jackson back into reality so he rises and steps back into the water to wash the cum off his spent dick, then rushes to dry and dress himself. 

Derek gets to his feet slowly and tucks himself back in his pants. Jackson can feel his eyes on him as he pulls his clothes on. Feeling awkward and embarrassed, he doesn't know what to do now; what did this all mean? Was it just a one time thing? Would they never speak of it again? Does he do this with the rest of the pack too? 

“Jackson.” He freezes. “I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute, calm down.” Jackson turns and Derek is in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at Derek expectantly, and after a few beats of silence says “I’m fine” even though he knows he will catch the lie. Finally Derek sighs and says, “This doesn't have to mean anything. I know you’re in love with Lydia and I’m not expecting anything different from you now. But if you ever want to do that again, you just have to ask.” And then he’s gone before Jackson can blink, like fucking Batman, leaving him to privately freak out about his sexuality and his relationship and his pack. 

He runs his fingers along his swollen lips, the memory of Derek’s dick and mouth making his own cock give a twitch of interest. He smiles and thinks, _yeah, I’ll definitely be doing that again._


	2. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson comes crawling back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to add another chapter since Jackson never got truly fucked in the first one. Enjoy!

It had been a week since Jackson’s encounter with Derek in the locker room, and with every day that passed he grew more and more anxious. It was like there was this itch that he just couldn’t seem to scratch. Sure it had been fun and exhilarating, but he didn’t just want to do it again, he _needed_ it. He was desperate to feel Derek’s eyes on him again, all possessive and satisfied. The experience had woken up some primal desire inside of Jackson, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

He had told Lydia every filthy detail right after it happened, and she just gave him this knowing look and said he should have filmed it. Jackson loved Lydia, but she would never be able to truly dominate him like he needed, like Derek had. 

After days of furiously jerking off to the memory, he finally gave in and headed over to the loft. He didn’t really have a plan, he didn’t have the faintest idea how he was going to initiate things between them, it was much simpler when Derek just slammed him against the wall and made the choice for him. 

But the loft was empty when he arrived so he ended up just kneeling on Derek’s bed, waiting impatiently for Derek to return. It was no more than five minutes later when he heard the door open, and Jackson held his breath, listening to Derek’s footsteps. Derek stopped abruptly at the foot of the spiral staircase, presumably because he had caught Jackson’s scent. Jackson hoped that his alpha wouldn’t be mad for showing up in his bedroom unannounced. 

Derek slowly made his way to the bedroom, and his nostrils flared as he stared down at the boy. Jackson remained perfectly still staring at the mattress, aside from his heart thundering in his chest. The air in the room was so tense it was practically electric. 

After a few agonizing moments Derek quietly asked, “Are you sure?”

Jackson simply tilted his head in response, exposing his throat in a sign of submission. Derek seemed pleased by his answer if the low growling was anything to go by. Calloused fingers lifted Jackson’s chin so that he was staring up into Derek’s eyes, and it felt like he was staring right through him. The look was so intense and hungry that it sent a shiver down his spine. Two fingers moved up to rub over Jackson’s lips and then nudged them gently apart to push into his warm mouth. Jackson held the eye contact as he sucked them eagerly; Derek tasted like the forest, like home. They slid in and out over his tongue, all the way to the last knuckle. 

A disappointed groan left Jackson’s mouth when Derek suddenly removed his fingers, but was quickly forgotten when Derek told him to strip. Jackson knew he had a fantastic body, (hell, the whole school knew that) and Derek had obviously seen and touched it before, but the order still brought a faint flush to his cheeks. After a moment’s hesitation he hurried to obey, gracelessly discarding his clothes and returning to his kneeling position.

Derek ran his palms over Jackson’s bare chest, dragging small gasps out of Jackson as he skimmed over his nipples. He flicked one and Jackson’s breath caught in his throat, then he winced in pain as Derek pinched and tugged them both roughly. But it was good, _so so good_. Jackson never knew his nipples were so sensitive but the feeling caused his dick to harden immediately.

His hands finally stopped teasing Jackson’s nipples and made their way up to his neck and then cradled his face as Derek kissed him slow and dirty. Jackson let Derek dominate the kiss, and it felt like he was trying to explore and claim every inch of his mouth.

Derek pulled away and then ordered, “On your hands and knees. Face the wall.” 

His voice was low and rough and it made Jackson’s body shuffle into position before he could think. He was bent over in front of Derek, ass on display. Derek’s warm hands gripped his cheeks, squeezing once before pulling them apart. Derek was just staring at his hole, and Jackson could hear his breathing quicken with anticipation. He felt completely exposed knowing that Derek was looking at him _there_ ; fuck he was so embarrassed, but so completely turned on.

He felt Derek’s thumbs lightly massaging around his hole. He leaned in closer and murmured reverently, “You’re perfect, so pink.”

Jackson involuntarily wiggled his hips under the scrutiny and suddenly Derek’s tongue dragged slowly up his balls and over his hole. He let out a breath he didn’t realized he had been holding and Derek continued to lick at his opening, alternating between upward strokes with the flat of his tongue and circling the rim with the point. It was sloppy and objectively disgusting but it was like nothing Jackson had ever felt, so hot and wet. 

Then Derek pushed his face impossibly closer and thrust his tongue into the pulsing muscle. Jackson gripped the sheets tightly as Derek fucked in and out of his ass with his tongue. He was reaching so deep that Jackson briefly wondered if Derek had an especially long tongue. Then all thoughts left his brain as Derek let out a muffled moan as if there was no place in the world he would rather be than with his face buried between Jackson’s cheeks. 

He couldn’t believe Derek was getting off so hard on licking Jackson’s ass. Jackson’s arms were trembling as the loud slurping sounds filled the room until he finally collapsed onto his forearms, panting shakily. 

The assault on his ass stopped but it was only a moment before he felt the harsh sting of Derek’s palm against the fleshy meat of his ass. Jackson let out a surprised little yelp and looked back at Derek over his shoulder who was rubbing softly over the faint pink mark on his cheek.

“What are you doing?!” Jackson sounded almost offended but they both knew better, he was loving everything that Derek did to him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Derek asked with one eyebrow raised mockingly.

“…no” Jackson admitted, barely audible. 

“Then ask nicely.”

“Please, Derek.” It came out almost as a moan as he writhed under Derek’s hand still resting on his ass.

“Please what?” He smirked.

Was Jackson seriously going to beg for a spanking? God this was a whole new low but he was beyond caring at this point. If Jackson had any illusions about leaving the loft with his dignity intact he was sorely mistaken. But that was exactly what he wanted and Derek knew it, to be humiliated and taken apart by Derek’s touch. 

“Pl- please spank me.” Jackson was blushing harder than he ever had in his life but Derek just let out a small chuckle and rewarded him with another firm smack. He then quickly lowered his palm on the other cheek, harder this time. 

Derek leveled blow after blow against his ass, turning the skin a bright red that was hot to the touch. Jackson tried and only partially succeeded to stifle his moans by biting into his arm, but he was still arching back to meet every rough slap. 

By the time Derek stopped there were tears streaming down Jackson’s face and precum leaking from his throbbing cock.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” Derek soothed as he pressed faint kisses to Jackson’s tender flesh. “I think you deserve a reward.”

At those words, Jackson felt like that itch that was pestering him all week had finally been scratched. That’s all he wanted, to be a good boy for Derek, just wanted to please him. He whipped the tears from his face as he greedily watched Derek undress. Jackson stared unashamedly at Derek’s hard body as he pulled his shirt off and yanked down his jeans. His cock looked painfully hard and Jackson whined at the sight, half out of sympathy and half desperate need to touch. 

He grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand and pushed Jackson down flat onto the mattress, his dick pressed between his stomach and the cool sheets. He ran a slicked finger over Jackson’s entrance and his hips tried to press back into the touch, he needed something inside of him like yesterday. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” 

“nughh, no” Jackson moaned as the tip of his finger pressed teasingly. 

“Good” Derek Growled, eyes flashing red. “Just for me.”

Finally he slid the finger in, but it was still tortuously slow, not nearly enough. Jackson bucked his hips until Derek slipped another finger alongside the first, stretching him out. He grimaced until the burn subsided. The fingers spread his hole and slid in and out until Jackson was begging, “Fu- Derek I need more, please!” 

The third finger almost felt like too much, but Derek was gentle with him until it was only a slight discomfort. When Derek crooked his fingers Jackson cried out, practically sobbing with pleasure.

Although getting fingered felt pretty amazing, Jackson was eager to get to the main event. He wanted to be stuffed full of Derek’s cock, so that he couldn’t feel anything else but the sensation of his alpha surrounding him. Just as he was about to plead for it, the fingers withdrew and Jackson’s hole was clenching around nothing, protesting the sudden emptiness. 

Derek moved to sit with his back against the headboard and tapped his hand on his lap.

“Ride me,” he commanded, “I want to see you bounce on my dick.”

Jackson crawled over Derek and straddled his hips. Settling his hands on Derek’s broad shoulders, he took a few deep steadying breathes. Derek had a firm grip on the base of his dick, and guided the head to Jackson’s entrance. It took a few tries pressing against his hole before the tip finally popped past the tight ring of muscle. 

It hurt more than Jackson though it would and he immediately tensed up and flexed his fingers tightly into Derek’s shoulders, nails digging into the flesh. 

“Look at me” Derek said as his rubbed his hands in small circles on Jackson’s hips. “I need you to relax, can you do that for me?”

Jackson nodded and just focused on the blue-green of Derek’s eyes until he had loosened up enough to continue. His mouth hung open as he lowered himself along Derek’s length. After what felt like hours, he finally bottomed out. He was definitely thicker than three of his fingers, Jackson felt so full he could hardly process the sensation. 

When he felt comfortable enough to move, he slowly rose and sank back down again. He was grateful that Derek was letting him set the pace his first time; he knew that his alpha would take care of him. And honestly he admired his restraint, it must be tough not to fuck into him like he knows the wolf really wants to. He increased the pace, enjoying the slick drag inside of him. His still sore ass stung as he bounced on Derek’s thighs, a pleasant reminder of the spanking he received. 

Derek leaned forward to lick and bite at Jackson’s neck, leaving dark marks that would unfortunately fade in a few hours. Damn healing powers. He knew Derek was trying to claim him and he wanted the world to see. 

Eventually Derek started bucking his hips up to meet Jackson on every down stroke, and Jackson moaned loudly with every thrust. Jackson just laced his fingers behind Derek’s neck and let him take control, holding on for dear life. The thrusts reached a punishing pace and then Derek snarled and flipped them so that Jackson was lying on his back. Instinctually Jackson wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, locking his ankles on the small of his back. The change in angle had Jackson gasping for breath as Derek pressed into his prostate with every thrust. 

Jackson’s dick was rubbing between their sweat slicked stomachs, and that was too much. He came with a shout and raked his nails down Derek’s back which caused him to grunt roughly and give one final deep thrust before he stilled and shot his load into Jackson. Derek collapsed on top of him and Jackson could feel the wet heat inside him as he came down from his high, feeling well and truly satisfied. 

Derek nuzzled his neck for a few minutes before rolling off and out of him. Jackson attempted to get up so he could clean himself up in the bathroom but was stopped by Derek’s hand pulling him in by the waist so his back was plastered to Derek’s front. He gave up and just let Derek cuddle him, which felt odd after the hardcore sex, but whatever, he wasn't complaining 

Jackson fell asleep with Derek’s breath on the back of his neck and his hand draped loosely over his throat, thumb stroking lightly. He felt safe and utterly spent; he had never slept so soundly in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it's probably awful. Unbeta'd so feel free to point out any errors.  
> Title is from the Marina and the Diamonds song of the same name.


End file.
